1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receptacle with a separate inclosure therein, and more particularly to receptacles for containing garbage disposal bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of one container within another container for the storage of garbage has been well developed in the prior art. Two principal disadvantages associated with such an arrangement are the binding contact between the side walls of the container and the disposal bag when the interior is filled and the difficulty encountered in securing the top of the flexible bags in the interior of the one container in an open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,297 to Vienna suggests the use of an inner container with a narrower dimension to allow for expansion of the sack. One disadvantage of this approach is the requirement of an interior bag of a particular dimension and sufficient stiffness to prevent binding contact when the interior bag is filled.
The use of a tapered outer container with increasing cross-section from bottom to top is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,798 to White et al. Although the tapering improves the ease of inner container removal, binding contact is still a problem. The reference also teaches the use of a flanged rim around the top to secure an opening in the top of the inner bag. Careful placement of the lock rim is required to insure an adequate opening.
Clearly, it is highly desireable to provide a technique for inner bag removal with a minimum of binding and a locking device for securing the top of the inner bag whch may be deployed with ease and rapidity without careful arrangement of the bag opening.